Happy New Year, Barney! ( 2003 SuperMalechi's version)
Happy New Year, Barney! is a Barney New Year Eve special It was broadcast on PBS as a prime time special in February 1, 2003 and released on April 14, 2003 Characters/guests *Barney (Body: David Boyer / Voice: Dean Wednt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Romano / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jared Harris / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Kathy (guest appearance) *Michael (guest appearance) *Tosha (guest appearance) *Gandalf *Min (guest appearance) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Jason (guest appearance) Plot *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the rest of the gang all throw a new year's eve party at playground. later, Kathy , Michael , and Tosha arrive as a surprise for Barney! after the clapping song , Min and Jason show up and recall some memories. Songs Theme Look out the window If you are happy Here come our friends You Can count on me Lord of the Rings Theme Growing My family's just right for me Where has my blankey gone? Clapping song Mr Knickerbocker if all the raindrops the rainbow song I have a family I love you * End Credits Music *if all the raindrops *you can count on me *Lord of the Rings Theme *The Clapping song Notes * Barney has his seasons 7-14 costume * BJ has his seasons 7-14 costume * Baby Bop has her seasons 7-14 costume * the video was released in 2003 * this was a hit entertainment production in 2003 * this is the 5th cast reunion * The episode has photos from The Alphabet Zoo!, Too Many Misty's,It's Raining it's pouring..., Stop Look and be Safe, and Who's Who on the Choo Choo? * the costume and voice for Barney was used in Barney's park and caboose * Michael's voice is deepest * Min refers to The Queen of Make-Believe! * Jason refers to The Alphabet Zoo! * The School, Treehouse , and Playground setting is removed in to a park and caboose * Michael calls Barney that he, Kathy, and Tosha are at the caboose * Emma wears Derek's clothes in Playing it Safe and Caring Means Sharing * Joshua wears a Yellow shirt with a Black Stripe * this is the 3rd time Min appears without her bangs * no one says "goodbye". at the end. * This is the first installment in the Lord of The Rings: The Battle against Barney trilogy. * Barney Does not come to life, instead , he walks into the caboose * Barney tells everyone that Michael, Kathy, and Tosha are coming * The works are from actimates barney * The kids say "i never met Michael, Kathy, and Tosha". when they arrive at the caboose, Barney's Old friends greet his New friends. * The gang just stays inside the Caboose * Barney songs debuted in this episode * Joshua walks into the caboose, but does not hear Emma saying about new years * Jason signs "I love you". to Barney, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. * Mr. Knickerbocker is revealed to be Jason's Favorite song * When Michael says "I missed you Barney". the quote is made by Tina in The Backyard Show and Waiting for Santa. * Michael is the only Backyard gang member in this special * The guests (Michael, Kathy, Tosha, and Min) appear in Having Tens Of Fun * Tina was considered to be in this episode , But Jessica Zucha could not make it. * Season 4's format theme is used Transcript (before the memories) (phone rings) Barney: oh, it's the telephone Hello?, this is Barney speaking Michael: hello, Barney, we are at the caboose Barney: OK (Michael, Kathy, and Tosha arrive) Barney: Michael, Kathy, and Tosha are coming Emma: i have never met Kathy, Michael, and Tosha before Joshua: Me too BJ: let's go see them Joshua: come on (Michael Kathy and Tosha walk into the caboose) Barney: hello, Michael Michael: i missed you barney Baby Bop: hi Kathy Kathy: hi, Baby Bop BJ: hi , i am BJ, Wait? are you Tosha? Tosha: I'm Tosha, Remember me? BJ? BJ: hello, Tosha Tosha:hi, BJ Tosha:i 'm Tosha Emma: I'm Emma Tosha: nice to meet you Emma:thanks Michael: I'm Michael Joshua:I'm Joshua * End Credits *Executive Producers: Peter Moss *Supervising Producer: Lesley Taylor *Director: Bruce Deck *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Musical Director: Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer: Phil Parker *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko PhD D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jennifer Romano *Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jared Harris *Min: Pia Manalo *Kathy: Lauren King *Joshua: Jaren Lewison *Mr. Brantley: Steve Jones *Jason *Michael: Brian Eppes *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Production Manager: *Sandra Jansen *Associate Director: *Brian Mack *Stage Manager: *Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: *Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: *Jill Hance *Lightning Designer: *Lowery Perry *Post Production Supervisor: *David Schubert *Editor: *McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: *David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisor: *Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: *Bink Williams *Camera Operators: *Larry Allen *Production Audio: *Ron Balentine *Boom Operators: *Steven Fieldsman *Production Videotape: *Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: *Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: *Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: *James Edwards *Scenic Designer: *Fred Holmes *Associate Production Designer: *Barry Phillips *Set Dresser: *Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: *David Cobbs *Leadman: *Tim Thomson *Storyboards: *Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: *Jim White *Hair Stylist: *Debra Hertle Haefling *Assistant to Performance Director: *Jeff Brokes *Adam Bronx *Production Assistant Director: *Sue Shinn *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Julie Hutchings & Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Mike Fisher, Charles Hodgers & Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Chad Isham & Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Traci Hutton, Natalie Sergi-Saari & Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Brian N.Blevins, Janet Bush & Kristen Schrieffer *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zach *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *For Singleton Productions, Inc: Larry Haron, Braden McDonald & Elizabeth Carlos *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B,J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Copyright 1997 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Min's photo album 212px-Kids shake hands!.jpg It's Raining It's Pouring.jpg Stop, Look and Be Safe (1996) Scene.png Screen shot 2012-08-04 at 2.40.19 AM.png 20120317140245!Barney who's who on the choo choo.jpg Category:Barney Videos Category:1998 Home Videos Category:1998 Episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 8